pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Elizabeth Carson
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet | nationality = Canadian | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notable_works = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = http://www.anncarson.com }} Ann Elizabeth Carson (born March 19, 1929) is a Canadian poet, prose author, artist, sculptor, feminist, and psychotherapist. Life Carson was born in Toronto, Ontario. Her love of words and writing began in elementary school. She published sporadically in high school, during her undergraduate years at Trinity College, University of Toronto, and while raising 4 children. She earned a Master's Degree in 1970 from the Ontario Institute for Studies in Education, and then worked for many years at Toronto's York University as a counsellor, instructor, and supervisor.Ann Elizabeth Carson, Heliconian Club. Web, Jan. 16, 2016. Carson writes, paints, and sculpts in Toronto and Manitoulin Island. She especially enjoys reading from her work at multi-media events with other poets, writers, and artists, and with dancers and musicians. Carson also leads workshops in how the arts create a new perspective in the ways we see ourselves and our world. Selections and reviews of Carson’s books have appeared in publications, including the Sudbury Star (2005/10), Canadian Women Studies/les cahiers de la femme (2008/09, 2011), Herizons magazine (2008/9), p o e t r y’z o w n (2009/10, 2011), Celebrating Poets over 70, an anthology published by McMaster University Centre for Gerontological Studies and the Tower Poetry Society (2010),Island Mists, an anthology of the Poetry Institute (2010), Manitoulin Cross-pollination Two, exhibit catalogue of writers and artists (2010), Monhegan Memo #6 (2010), OWN Quarterly (December 2010) and Exile Quarterly (September 2010). Carson belongs to the League of Canadian Poets, Old Town ARTbeat, the Ontario Poetry Society, the Toronto Heliconian Club,and the Tower Poetry Society. She is a Mother of 4 and grandmother of 6.Celebrating Poets Over 70: Carson Ann, Celebrating Poets over 70. Web, Jan. 15, 2016. She enjoys music, theatre, gardening, gallery hopping, and bookstore browsing with family and friends. Recognition Carson was selected as 1 of Toronto’s Mille Femmes at the 2008 Luminato Festival, which paid tribute to women who have made a contribution to the arts.An Introduction to Ann Elizabeth Carson, AnnCarson.com. Web, Jan. 15, 2016. Publications Poetry *''Shadows Light: Poems'' (illustrated by Carson). Toronto: privately published, 2005. *''The Risks of Remembrance'' (illustrated by Carson & Jane Burns). Toronto: Words Indeed, 2010. Non-fiction * My Grandmother’s Hair. Toronto: Edgar Kent, 2007. *''We All Become Stories'' (illustrated by Jennifer Keneally). Cobourg, ON: Blue Denim Press, 2013. Collected editions *''Laundry Lines: A memoir in stories and poems''. Toronto: Inanna, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ann Elizabeth Carson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 15, 2016. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Poetry ;Audio / video *Ann Elizabeth Carson at YouTube ;Books *Ann Elizabeth Carson at Amazon.com ;About *Ann Elizabeth Carson at the Heliconian Club * Laundry Lines: Ann Elizabeth Carson's Official website. Category:Living people Category:Writers from Toronto Category:21st-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian women poets Category:1929 births Category:21st-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets